Un geste de toi
by klainetakemybreathaway
Summary: AU. Blaine le détestait autant qu'il l'admirait. Il était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, il était fier de qui il était, tellement sûr de lui. Et il avait le cœur sur la main. Blaine le haïssait pour ça, parce que c'était impossible de le détester.


**Titre**: Un geste de Toi

**Couple **: Klaine

**Rating **: K+

**Spoilers **: Aucun

**Résumé :** AU. Blaine le détestait autant qu'il l'admirait. Il était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, il était fier de qui il était, il imposait le respect et paraissait si fort, tellement sûr de lui. Et il avait le cœur sur la main. Blaine le haïssait pour ça, parce que c'était impossible de le détester.

**Disclaimer **: Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient, pas plus que Kurt et Blaine.

**Note**: Cette histoire ne suit pas le déroulement de Glee. J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire où les rôles sont inversés, où Kurt est celui qui est admiré à Dalton et Blaine celui qui se cache. J'espère quand même que votre curiosité vous poussera à lire ces quelques lignes. Vous trouverez à la fin les titres et les artistes à qui appartiennent les chansons utilisées.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Blaine passa les portes de Dalton la veille de la rentrée, il ne s'attarda pas dans le hall à la recherche de ses amis. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas vraiment. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires avant d'effectuer un autre aller-retour pour récupérer sa guitare dans le coffre de sa voiture. Pendant les longues minutes de marche dans les couloirs de Dalton, il ne releva pas la tête une seule seconde, peu soucieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui.<p>

Il salua Riley, son compagnon de chambre mais aucun d'eux n'interrogea l'autre sur son été. Ils partageaient une chambre depuis l'arrivée de Blaine, peu avant Thanksgiving l'année dernière mais ils ne parlaient pas vraiment ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un consentement mutuel, Riley était plutôt du genre premier de la classe, trop concentré sur ses études pour avoir le temps pour ces futilités. Quant à Blaine… il avait simplement l'habitude de se taire et de se fondre dans le décor.

* * *

><p>Blaine entama son année de terminale à l'ordinaire. Il commençait toujours sa journée par un café bien noir avant de se diriger, le regard fixé au sol, vers sa première classe de la journée. Après une heure d'histoire et deux de maths, il se retrouva dans le couloir principal de l'école, les autres garçons s'agitant furieusement autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander quelle était la cause de ce remue-ménage, il connaissait déjà la réponse.<p>

Il suivit la masse d'étudiants et il se retrouva dans la salle réservée aux Warblers. Certains garçons étaient en train de pousser les meubles pour permettre à tout le monde de voir la performance de ceux qui contrôlaient littéralement l'école. Le groupe commença à harmoniser et Blaine reconnut le dernier titre de Lady Gaga « Born This Way ». Puis IL fit son entrée, lui la star de cette école, le seul garçon capable de tourner la tête de n'importe quel garçon, gay ou non. Lui qui avait conduit les deux dernières années les Warblers jusqu'au titre de champion national.

Blaine le détestait autant qu'il l'admirait. Il était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, il était fier de qui il était, il imposait le respect et paraissait si fort, tellement sûr de lui. Et il avait le cœur sur la main. Blaine le haïssait pour ça, parce que c'était impossible de le détester parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il le faisait par bonté de cœur, poussé par une vraie gentillesse et un vrai désir d'aider les autres. Mais pas non plus au point de se laisser marcher dessus. L'école entière savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer les foudres de Kurt Hummel.

Blaine regarda la performance du fond de la pièce, caché derrière deux autres étudiants, avant de partir à la fin de la chanson, profitant des applaudissements et du brouhaha pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il aimait profiter du calme qui régnait dans l'établissement dans ces moments là. Il savait que les Warblers chantaient trois chansons lors de ce genre de performance ce qui lui laissait approximativement 10 minutes avant que l'école ne reprenne vie.

Il emprunta deux couloirs différents avant de s'arrêter devant une pièce située à l'arrière de l'académie, dans l'un des endroits les moins fréquentés par les lycéens. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait découvert cette salle de classe par hasard, l'année dernière avant les vacances Noël lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de s'isoler du bruit environnant. Il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce où trainait un piano désaccordé. Il avait fait des recherches sur internet et après quelques conseils d'un professionnel, il avait entrepris de le retaper. Et depuis, il venait là pour jouer et oublier. Oublier à quel point il se sentait vulnérable et seul même s'il ne devait cette solitude qu'à lui même. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches ivoires et commença à chanter une de ses chansons.

_You can say goodbye,  
>Just to realize there's no-one left around.<br>So what am I fighting for._

_Tell me_  
><em>Is there anybody out there,<em>  
><em>Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,<em>  
><em>Am I looking for an answer<em>  
><em>Or am I trying to find a way to get back home.<em>  
><em>Is there anybody out there,<em>  
><em>Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,<em>  
><em>I'm looking for an answer<em>  
><em>And just trying to find a way to survive.<em>

_You can live and die,_  
><em>Without the chance to find out what your worth,<em>  
><em>You can live and die,<em>  
><em>And never find the one that you'd deserve,<em>  
><em>You can walk alone,<em>  
><em>And leave inside the shadows in your heart,<em>

_You can say goodbye_  
><em>Or live and find out you've been alone right from the start<em>  
><em>So what am I fighting for.<em>

A l'extérieur, un jeune garçon s'arrêta net en entendant la musique et la voix mélodieuse et triste qui s'échappait de la pièce. Il colla son oreille à la porte et il respira profondément. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu sa voix ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais auditionné pour rejoindre les Warblers ? Son esprit vagabonda et il s'imaginait déjà sur scène à chanter avec lui en duo, leurs voix se mariant parfaitement. Dire que le garçon l'intriguait était un euphémisme. Depuis Pâques, il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit. Même cet été, alors qu'il était à Lima, loin de Dalton, il n'avait passé une journée sans penser au jeune homme. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait suffit d'une rencontre pour qu'il se transforme en petit garçon effrayé à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il s'était repassé cette scène dans sa tête tellement de fois.

* * *

><p><em>Le mardi après Pâques. Kurt était heureux d'être de retour à Dalton après son week-end prolongé à Lima. Il aimait être avec son père, sa belle mère, Carole, et son demi-frère, Finn, mais il détestait les incertitudes qui s'insinuaient en lui en dehors des murs et de la sécurité qu'offrait Dalton. <em>

_Il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, se rendant à son cours de français lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. _

_« Kurt, attends ! »_

_Kurt se retourna à l'appel de son prénom et percuta de plein fouet la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. _

_« Oh mon Dieu, pardon, je suis désolé. » _

_Il avait parlé sans même regarder celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Il croisa finalement le regard du jeune homme et il se retrouva noyé dans des yeux vert, marron et… or ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour réitérer ses excuses et la referma aussitôt, totalement hypnotisé par ce regard. _

_Le jeune homme en face de lui n'esquissa pas un sourire, ni ne dit un mot avant de contourner Kurt et de reprendre son chemin. _

_Jeff arriva à la hauteur de Kurt et remarqua l'air confus de son ami._

_« Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Tu le connais ? »_

_Jeff reporta son regard sur la personne que pointait Kurt avant de répondre._

_« Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Il est dans mon cours d'histoire. »_

_« Blaine » murmura Kurt en suivant du regard la forme qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. _

* * *

><p>Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait là, seulement une porte le séparant de Blaine. Cet été, il s'était promis de lui parler, de chercher à le connaître et d'arrêter de le regarder – de l'admirer – de loin. Parce qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus dès qu'il s'agissait de Blaine. Lui Kurt, celui à qui tout le monde avait envie de parler, celui que tout le monde cherchait à connaître et qui avait plutôt le contact facile était incapable de trouver le courage de faire un geste en direction de l'autre adolescent.<p>

Kurt était arrivé à Dalton à son entrée en seconde. Il avait connu tous les tourments lors de son année de troisième. Les coups d'épaules lui faisant percuter les casiers, les joueurs de football le jetant dans les poubelles, les menaces de mort et un baiser non voulu. Son premier baiser qui lui avait été volé par cet idiot de Karofski. A Dalton, il avait trouvé sa place grâce aux Warblers et à sa voix. Il avait commencé à se rendre compte de son pouvoir de séduction sans pour autant en profiter. Il n'avait eu que deux histoires insignifiantes. A peines quelques semaines, la dernière s'étant terminée avant Noël, l'année précédente. Puis sa rencontre avec Blaine était arrivée et il avait totalement oublié de regarder les autres garçons et de répondre aux avances qui lui étaient faites. A tel point que ses amis avaient commencé à s'interroger, à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il balayait toujours d'un regard ou d'un mot les questions ou bien il prétendait qu'il n'avait pas le temps, préférant se concentrer sur la compétition de chant.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Kurt ! »

Il se retourna, reconnaissant très bien la voix énervée de Wes. Face au regard que lui lança ce dernier, Kurt avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Wes lorsque cela concernait le glee club mais il avait simplement préféré suivre son instinct et Blaine par la même occasion.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Quitter une performance après une chanson quand on est censé en faire deux autres ? Et quand, en plus, TU es le leader de ces deux autres chansons ? T'as de la chance que l'école entière nous adore parce qu'on a eu l'air totalement non professionnel,de vrais idiot planter là sans savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Sans compter que la moitié de tes admirateurs ont commencé à pousser des cris de détresse en te voyant t'enfuir comme ça de la pièce ! Alors j'aimerais VRAIMENT que tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques ! »

Kurt avait envie de dire à Wes de respirer parce qu'il était proche de l'explosion après sa tirade mais au lieu de ça il se contenta de soupirer.

« Kurt » intervint à son tour David. « Est-ce que ça va ? T'es vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin. Tu regardes autour de toi toutes les cinq secondes comme si tu cherchais quelqu'un et là maintenant tu pars au milieu d'une performance, ce qui ne t'est jamais arrivé ! Il s'est passé quelque chose cet été ? Karofski t'a pas créé d'ennuis au moins ? »

« Non, non. Tout va bien. Je… » Comment leur avouer qu'il était obsédé par un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas, depuis ce jour où il s'était perdu dans ses yeux ? « Désolé, ça se reproduira plus. »

« Désolé ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire après nous avoir planté ? » s'énerva Wes incrédule. « Kurt, ça fait deux ans qu'on te laisse ta chance et on te doit sûrement nos deux titres nationaux mais comment on peut te faire confiance si tu nous lâches au mil- »

« Wes ! » le coupa David. « On a compris le message, laisse le tranquille maintenant. »

« Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand on se fera descendre par New Directions aux communales. » répondit Wes avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle de musique.

« Kurt, je sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais si tu veux parler, je suis là. Et Jeff et Nick aussi. Ok ? »

« Je sais, merci. »

De nouveau seul, Kurt reporta son attention sur la porte. Il s'était éloigné de la salle pour aller à la rencontre de Wes et David. Il se retrouvait désormais au milieu du couloir à se demander quoi faire. Blaine allait sûrement sortir un jour ou l'autre, il avait juste à l'attendre là. Il secoua la tête et se traita d'idiot avant de finalement pousser doucement la porte. Il fut surpris de constater que la pièce était vide. Il remarqua la porte qui donnait à l'extérieur et il soupira de frustration. Blaine avait du entendre Wes crier.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles Kurt n'aperçut pratiquement pas Blaine. Ils n'avaient aucun cours ensemble et Blaine était doué pour passer inaperçu. Il avait appris au fil des années dans son ancien lycée à ne devenir qu'une ombre. C'était le seul moyen pour lui d'éviter les coups et les moqueries. Puis Kurt le vit, un matin, dans la cafétéria, lui-même s'apprêtant à sortir du réfectoire en compagnie de Jeff et Nick. Blaine était assis à une table sirotant son café, plongé dans son livre d'histoire. Après avoir dit aux autres qu'il les rejoignait plus tard, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme.<p>

« Salut. » Kurt se félicita de ne pas entendre de tremblement dans sa voix.

Blaine releva la tête et plongea son regard surpris dans celui de Kurt. Il ferma son livre et attrapa son café avant de se lever.

« Désolé, je dois y aller » murmura-t-il avant de partir rapidement.

« Attends ! » s'écria Kurt mais le garçon était déjà sortit de la cafétéria. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de frustration.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était de retour à Dalton et Kurt vivait de plus en plus mal la situation. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fausses notes qu'il faisait sous le regard énervé de Wes. Il avait mené son enquête, demandé discrètement des informations sur Blaine Anderson mais c'était à croire que personne ne le connaissait. Il n'avait même pas réussi à savoir où se trouvait sa chambre, ni avec qui il la partageait. En résumé, il devenait dingue !<p>

Lassé d'attendre de le voir, il décida de retourner vers la salle secrète comme il aimait l'appeler. Il s'y rendait dès qu'il avait cinq minutes, collant son oreille à la porte, espérant entendre la voix de Blaine se mêler aux accords de piano. Il lui fallut deux semaines pour qu'enfin, il se trouve là au même moment que Blaine.

Il écouta le jeune homme et fut surpris d'entendre une guitare plutôt que le piano. Comme l'autre fois, il ne reconnu pas la chanson et son cœur se serra à la découverte des paroles. Les mots étaient tristes, la voix de Blaine douloureuse et il avait juste envie de pousser la porte pour le prendre dans ses bras. « T'es un idiot Kurt ! » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Tu ne le connais même pas et rien ne te dit qu'il aimerait que tu le prennes dans tes bras. » Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et poussa légèrement la porte. Blaine ne l'entendit pas entrer. Dos à la porte, il continuait de mettre son âme en chanson.

_I keep thinking this life's not for me_  
><em>What am I doing<em>  
><em>What am I proving to someone, or anybody<em>  
><em>Lord, I can't take this anymore<em>  
><em>I'm getting restless<em>  
><em>I gotta test this, oh this thing they call the real world<em>

_Been telling myself that it's alright_  
><em>Everything will turn out alright<em>  
><em>I'll just give it a little time<em>  
><em>But that ain't working no more<em>  
><em>I don't think it worked before<em>

Kurt n'osait pas bouger et il attendit que la chanson soit terminée pour faire connaître sa présence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas auditionné pour les Warblers ? » Oh bien joué Kurt pensa-t-il, commencer une conversation par des reproches.

Blaine le regarda confus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

La question déstabilisa Kurt mais il ne laissa rien paraître. « Comment ça ? »

« L'autre jour à la cafétéria et maintenant. »

Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que « parce que tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu, la voix la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais entendu et que je crois bien que je craque pour toi » soit la meilleure chose à dire à un garçon dont il ne connaissait rien.

« Je t'ai entendu chanter et je voulais te proposer de faire partie des Warblers. Enfin, du moins d'auditionner. »

« Désolé mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt visiblement choqué. Tout le monde ici rêvait d'intégrer les Warblers, pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas pour Blaine ?

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais on ne fait pas vraiment partie du même monde. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Et sur ces paroles il attrapa sa guitare et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Kurt. Ce dernier s'écroula dans le canapé le plus proche en se retenant de crier, tant sa frustration était palpable. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas renoncer.

* * *

><p>Kurt retourna plusieurs fois à la salle secrète mais Blaine ne se montra pas. Thanksgiving approchait et Kurt ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour les vacances avant d'avoir parlé de nouveau au jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, il l'aperçu un soir après le dîner alors qu'il remontait en direction du bâtiment où se trouvait tous les dortoirs.<p>

« Blaine, attends. »

Blaine s'arrêta net, stupéfait par l'emploi de son prénom. Il se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Kurt avant d'observer, d'un coup d'œil rapide, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais comment je m'appelle ? »

« Jeff me l'a dit l'a- l'autre jour. » Il avait faillit se trahir et révéler au garçon qu'il l'observait depuis l'année dernière. « Ecoute, pour l'autre jour, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger et m'inviter là où je n'étais pas le bienvenu. »

Pendant que Kurt parlait, Blaine continuait de scruter les environs. Les gens saluaient Kurt et posaient leur regard interrogateur sur Blaine. Il se sentait nerveux. Il détestait être le centre d'attention. Non, s'il s'écoutait vraiment, il adorerait être le centre d'attention, chanter, danser et être admiré « comme Kurt » pensa-t-il mais ça n'était pas pour lui. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il l'avait trop expérimenté les quelques mois où il avait été assez idiot pour joindre le glee club à son ancien lycée.

« S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi tranquille. » Il commença à s'éloigner mais Kurt attrapa son poignet. Et tout son corps se mit à trembler lorsque ses doigts se retrouvèrent au contact de la peau de Blaine. Il regagna sa prestance et interrogea le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis toujours ? » Son ton n'était pas agressif mais plutôt doux et légèrement tremblant, s'accordant à ce que son corps – son cœur – ressentait si près de l'autre adolescent.

Blaine se libéra de l'étreinte. « Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

Et il partit une nouvelle fois laissant Kurt complètement perdu au milieu du couloir.

* * *

><p>Au retour des vacances, Kurt commença à apercevoir Blaine de plus en plus souvent même si le jeune garçon n'avait aucune routine établit. Bien sûr, il prenait toujours son café le matin mais jamais à la même heure et parfois, il sortait à l'extérieur de l'établissement pour savourer le breuvage au Starbucks du coin.<p>

Kurt se planta devant Blaine alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans Dalton, son Starbucks à la main.

« Dis-moi seulement quel est le problème avec moi et je te laisserais tranquille. Ok je suis gay et ici j'ai tendance à oublier que ça peut être un problème pour les ge- »

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec toi. » répondit doucement Blaine.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler ? »`

Blaine observa de nouveau les alentours et d'un signe de tête indiqua à Kurt de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, sur le côté de l'établissement, hors de vue des autres élèves. Kurt le regarda confus.

« Ecoute, je t'assure que j'ai pas de problème avec toi. Je… j'ai juste pas envie d'être vu avec toi. »

« Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas être vu avec moi ? Et c'est censé me faire croire que tu n'as pas de problème avec moi ? » s'énerva Kurt. « C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai entendu ! _J'ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu sois PD mais surtout ne m'approche pas_ » imita Kurt.

La gifle qui suivit, il ne la vit pas venir. Il regarda Blaine incrédule. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, le regard menaçant.

« N'emploie plus JAMAIS ce mot là ! Jamais ! »

Kurt resta cloué sur place face à l'intensité qui s'émanait de Blaine. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait vers l'académie en courant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne comprenait pas Blaine, il ne comprenait plus rien et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur son visage. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis longtemps à l'abri dans le cocon qu'était Dalton. Mais la rage et la douleur qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Blaine avait fait remonter à la surface tous les souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui en lui. Il se remémora ces années où il avait ressenti lui-même une telle douleur. Il se laissa glissé contre le mur malgré la température glaciale et pleura de longues minutes.

* * *

><p>Après cet événement, Kurt essaya de reprendre sa vie à Dalton comme si de rien n'était mais encore une fois il ne pensait qu'à Blaine. Il était évident que l'adolescent ne le supportait pas alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à lâcher prise ?<p>

Un soir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Thad, l'un des Warblers a qui il avait prêté ses notes de français, il l'entendit. Il parlait seul d'une voix animée. Kurt s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et il le vit, faisant les cent pas son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« Non Lauren pour la dixième fois je n'ai pas de petit-ami et non aucun garçon ne me plait ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on parle de ça avec toi ? »

« Lui encore moins que les autres. »

« Parce que justement il est trop parfait. »

« Peut-être que j'ai juste pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un. »

« Je sais qu'à Dalton je suis en sécurité mais quel intérêt si je ne peux pas marcher main dans la main avec mon copain en ville sans risquer de me faire une nouvelle fois casser la figure ? »

« J'ai hâte d'aller à New York. Je sais que là-bas ça sera différent. »

« Je sais. »

« Je t'aime aussi sœurette. A vendredi ok ? »

« Bye. »

En n'ayant entendu qu'un seul côté de la conversation, Kurt avait du mal à engranger toutes les informations. Mais au moins une bribe de la conversation faisait écho dans son esprit : Blaine était gay, Blaine jouait dans la même équipe que lui. Magnifique, splendide Blaine aimait les garçons. Malgré tout, son euphorie ne dura qu'un moment. Il avait entendu la frustration et la tristesse dans la voix de Blaine. Lui aussi avait du souffrir de sa différence. Kurt frappa doucement à la porte, il était temps de se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment, comme il l'avait fait avec Wes, David, Jeff et Nick, les seuls qui connaissaient son histoire et les doutes qui le traversaient encore trop souvent.

Blaine ouvrit complètement la porte et roula les yeux à la vue de Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce- »

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je veux te dire que je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessé avec mes mots ou mes actions et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? J'aimerais vraiment te parler. » Kurt avait une telle sincérité dans les yeux que Blaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête et laissa Kurt s'avancer dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je… je sais pas vraiment pas où commencer. » Blaine esquissa un sourire encourageant. Il n'avait jamais vu le contreténor comme ça, si peu sûr de lui-même. Sur scène ou dans les couloirs, il avait toujours fière allure et rien que sa présence suffisait à illuminer la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. L'autre jour, quand tu m'as demandé comment je connaissais ton prénom, j'ai menti. Je t'ai dit que Jeff me l'avait dit quelques jours auparavant. En vérité, je le sais depuis le mardi après Pâques. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir mais ce jour là je t'ai bousculé dans le couloir. » Blaine, ne pas s'en souvenir ? Il avait cru mourir face aux yeux qui étaient un mélange de bleu, de vert et de gris. Même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu dire un seul mot à ce moment là.

« Je m'en souviens » murmura-t-il.

Cela lui valut un léger sourire de Kurt avant qu'il ne reprenne là il s'était arrêté.

« Je t'ai bousculé et je me suis retrouvé… » Kurt posa son regard sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas regarder Blaine à ce moment là. « perdu dans tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur. Je ne sais toujours pas s'ils sont verts, marrons ou or. »

Kurt fixait toujours le sol, imperméable aux émotions qui traversaient Blaine. S'il avait relevé la tête, il aurait vu ces yeux qu'il aimait tant s'agrandir encore plus face à cette révélation.

« Alors j'ai demandé à Jeff s'il te connaissait. Il m'a dit que tu t'appelais Blaine Anderson. Et c'est tout ce que je savais sur toi. » Kurt abandonna enfin le sol pour poser son regard sur Blaine. « Et depuis Pâques, je te cherche à chaque fois que je traverse un couloir, à chaque fois que j'entre dans la cafétéria et je me dis qu'il faut que je trouve le courage de venir te parler parce que je deviens ridicule à penser à toi alors que je ne te connais même pas. »

Blaine était pétrifié. Tellement d'émotions le parcouraient à ce moment là. Peur, bonheur, confusion. Il avait l'impression que trop d'informations essayaient d'atteindre son cerveau, sans compter que sa tête et son cœur avaient décidé de partir dans deux directions opposées. Il ne dit rien alors Kurt continua.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi, du moins jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Quand je t'ai vu partir après _Born This Way_, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je t'ai suivi. Je t'ai entendu chanté et c'était simplement magnifique. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte après que Wes m'ait bien expliqué mon manque de professionnalisme, tu étais déjà parti. »

« Je… je savais que vous étiez devant la porte, j'ai entendu Wes crier. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. » Un léger silence s'installa avant que Kurt ne continue. « La suite tu l'as connaît. Je n'avais pas compris et j'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Et s'il-te-plait ne m'en veut pas mais j'ai entendu une partie de ta conversation avec ta sœur. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que c'était une atteinte à sa vie privé mais aucun son ne sortit et Kurt enchaîna.

« Je n'avais pas compris quand tu me disais qu'on ne faisait pas partie du même monde. Je t'ai observé Blaine et je sais que tu es doué pour passer inaperçu parce que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai cherché en vain. Et je sais maintenant pourquoi tu fais ça. Pourquoi tu t'isoles et tu te caches. Je… j'étais comme toi avant. Non, je suis toujours comme toi dès que je mets les pieds en dehors de Dalton. Je crois que toi et moi on a plus de points communs que tu ne le crois. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi Blaine ? » demanda doucement Kurt.

« Je… tu… seulement les bruits qui cours je suppose. Que tu es là depuis ta seconde parce que tu as obtenu une bourse d'étude grâce aux Warblers, que évidemment tu es gay et fier de l'être. Que tout le monde t'adore ici et que je pense que la moitié de l'école m'envierait pour être seul dans cette pièce avec toi. » Les joues de Blaine se colorèrent légèrement à cette pensée.

« Quoi d'autre ? » l'encouragea Kurt.

« Je sais pas… que tu aimes aider les autres et d'autres choses positives, je ne crois pas avoir entendu de choses négatives à ton sujet. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ? »

Kurt ne releva pas la question, l'explication viendrait en son temps.

« Ca c'est la surface, c'est le Kurt de Dalton. Celui que les gens aiment sans le connaître. J'aime chanter et danser. J'aime la mode et Broadway. Et il y a vraiment des jours où je ne supporte plus cet uniforme. » Il esquissa un sourire. « Oui j'adore aider les autres si je peux et si je sais qu'ils ne se servent pas de moi. Mon père dit toujours que je dois mon sens de la compassion à ma mère. Je suppose que je dois le croire sur parole. » Blaine le regarda confus alors Kurt précisa. « Ma mère est décédé lorsque j'avais 8 ans. »

Blaine s'approcha et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il pris la main de Kurt dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement pour dire « je suis là, je comprends et je suis désolé. » Kurt sourit en retour, un sourire sincère et chaleureux qui ne manqua pas de créer une sensation étrange dans la poitrine de Blaine. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha la main de Kurt et les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit de Blaine pour continuer cette discussion.

« Quand on me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'air fier, peut-être hautain, je ne sais pas. Ici à Dalton, je me sens vivre et je déteste ça autant que j'adore. J'adore parce que, se sentir aimé, apprécié et envié, ça ne peut que faire du bien à son estime de soi. Mais si tu savais comme je déteste me sentir aussi bien ici. Parce que je sais que le monde à l'extérieur de Dalton est cruel et que jamais plus je ne connaîtrais les regards envieux ou les gens qui se bousculent pour me connaître. A moins que je ne fasse carrière à Broadway mais ça c'est une autre histoire » souffla Kurt en souriant, sourire que Blaine lui rendit.

« Je suis désolé si ce que je dis n'a pas vraiment de sens. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Blaine, c'est que j'ai peur. Chaque jour que je passe en dehors de Dalton me terrifie et que comme toi je déteste l'idée de ne pas pouvoir tenir la main du garçon que j'aime, de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras au moment où j'en ai envie. De toujours devoir surveiller mes arrières avant de faire le moindre geste dans sa direction. Je hais tout ça et je hais les gens qui m'imposent de me cacher. »

Kurt se leva. Il enleva sa veste et desserra sa cravate avant de sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Blaine incertain sur ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.

« Je te montre juste pourquoi je déteste ces gens là. » Et pour accompagner ses mots, il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise et révéla son torse. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient trois cicatrices fines et blanches d'une dizaine de centimètres de long sur quelques millimètres de large, souvenir de ces trop nombreuses fois où il avait été poussé contre les casiers ou jeté dans la poubelle. « J'en ai une autre dans le dos. »

Blaine se leva et s'approcha de Kurt, sans quitter les cicatrices des yeux. Il en dessina les contours du bout des doigts. Kurt trembla sous la caresse de Blaine et il ferma les yeux, autant par contentement que par peur du jugement de Blaine. Après quelques secondes, Blaine retira sa main et Kurt ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour se retrouver face à une myriade d'or. Il pouvait lire tellement de choses dans le regard du garçon. De la tendresse, de la compassion, de la compréhension mais aucune pitié. Et pour ça il était reconnaissant.

« Lorsque j'étais en troisième, j'ai eu droit à plusieurs traitement de faveurs. Au bout d'un moment c'est devenu trop. Après que l'un des footballeurs m'ait menacé de mort mon père a décidé que je ne resterais pas à McKinley l'année d'après. J'ai du attendre la rentrée de septembre et obtenir une bourse pour venir ici parce qu'autrement, il n'y avait aucune chance que ma famille puisse m'envoyer dans une école comme celle là. Je ne sais pas quelle est ton histoire et j'espère qu'un jour tu auras envie de me la raconter mais ne te cache pas Blaine. Du moins pas ici.»

« A Dalton tu peux être qui tu es vraiment, qui tu as envie d'être, sans avoir peur du regard des autres et leur jugement. Je sais bien que certains se retiennent de dire ce qu'ils pensent vraiment mais au moins, ici, tu es en sécurité. Même si ça rend le retour à la réalité plus difficile, je passe toujours une meilleure journée lorsque je me souviens d'un rêve plaisant plutôt que d'un cauchemar. Et ici tu peux te construire ça. Un rêve plaisant et laisser derrière les cauchemars vécus à ton ancienne école. Et puis, je t'ai entendu chanter et je… j'aimerais vraiment chanter avec toi, si tu voulais bien rejoindre les Warblers » balbutia Kurt, en rougissant légèrement.

Des larmes roulaient désormais sur les joues de Blaine et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de prendre le visage du jeune homme en coupe pour les faire disparaître à l'aide de ses pouces. Il se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme et déposa un baiser sur son front. Tendrement. Sincèrement. Parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas grand chose de lui mais ses confessions et les larmes de Blaine étaient la promesse qu'ils se comprenaient enfin et qu'ils allaient pouvoir compter sur l'un sur l'autre à l'avenir.

* * *

><p>A leur retour des vacances de Noël, Kurt et Blaine commencèrent à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Au début ils se retrouvaient dans leur salle secrète – oui elle était devenue la leur après avoir été celle de Blaine pendant longtemps – et ils chantaient ensemble entre deux discussions. Ils se découvraient au fil du temps, s'ouvrant un peu plus à l'autre.<p>

Peu avant la Saint-Valentin, Blaine confia à Kurt ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'arriver à Dalton. Les humiliations, les coups, les insultes. Tout ce à quoi il avait du renoncer pour espérer vivre une journée de plus. Il parla de toutes ces fois où il était resté caché dans les toilettes jusque tard le soir pour être sur de ne croiser personne sur le chemin du retour. Il se livra totalement à Kurt et même s'il n'avait pas de cicatrices physiques pour prouver l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, les blessures que personne ne voyait étaient aussi profondes.

Ce jour là, face à Blaine si vulnérable, si perdu, Kurt avait employé tout son self-control pour ne pas l'embrasser, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que quelqu'un l'aimait sincèrement. A la place il s'était contenté de le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte que de simples amis ne partagent pas vraiment entre eux.

Blaine rejoignit les Warblers début mars quelques semaines avant les régionales. Son entrée dans le glee club poussa Blaine à arrêter de se cacher. Mais c'est surtout à Kurt qu'il le devait. Son soutien, ses paroles réconfortantes et toutes les choses qu'ils partageant lui avaient montré qu'il avait le droit, qu'il méritait d'être heureux, de rire, de vivre.

Blaine commença même à se faire des amis dans le groupe. Il reçut plusieurs sollicitations de garçons « souhaitant mieux le connaître » mais il repoussa toutes les avances. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne voyait et ne voulait que Kurt. Bien avant même qu'ils n'apprennent à se connaître, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Bien sûr, il s'était caché derrière des « je le déteste lui et sa perfection » mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de parler de lui à sa sœur. Il avait été plus que mortifié sur place la première fois que Kurt lui avait adressé la parole. Il avait eu peur, aussi bien du regard des autres que de ce qu'il ressentait proche de Kurt. Puis ils s'étaient découverts et Blaine était simplement tombé amoureux.

Ce qui au départ n'était que de l'attirance, et un peu de fascination, s'était transformé en véritable amour à mesure qu'ils se dévoilaient l'un à l'autre. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Kurt ressentait la même chose mais les gestes et les mots que ce dernier employait le faisaient espérer. Il avait pris son temps avant de se lancer. Il avait eu peur de tout gâcher. En fait, il était toujours tétanisé à l'idée de saboter son histoire avec Kurt. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami et qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait. Puis un jour, il avait surpris une discussion entre Nick et Kurt. Ils parlaient de la dernière chanson que Blaine avait écrite et ce dernier avait ressenti dans le ton employé par Kurt toute l'admiration, l'affection et peut-être même l'amour qui s'en dégageait.

Et il se retrouvait là, aujourd'hui, à la veille de la compétition qui pouvait les emmener jusqu'à New York, prêt à prendre le risque. Il avait demandé à Kurt de le rejoindre dans leur pièce, l'endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. A l'instant où ce dernier entra dans la salle, le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre plus fort comme pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il ressentait était réel.

« Hey Blaine » lança Kurt un sourire éclatant au visage.

« Hey » souffla Blaine depuis le piano où il était assis.

Kurt s'approcha et se plaça sur le côté de l'instrument, appuyé sur ses avant-bras qui reposaient sur le dessus du piano. Son regard était fixé sur Blaine.

« Encore une nouvelle chanson ? »

C'était devenu leur rituel. A chaque fois que Blaine écrivait une nouvelle chanson il la chantait à Kurt. Il aimait l'objectivité de son ami. Il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment mais sans jamais être méchant ou condescendant. Il parlait toujours avec sincérité, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

« Non, pas cette fois. Je sais que c'est moins personnel mais quand j'écoute cette chanson, elle me fait penser à toi et… je ne sais pas comment expliquer, elle exprime simplement ce que je ressens… je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour m'exprimer autrement qu'en chanson alors s'il-te-plait, écoute. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kurt qui lui renvoya un sourire encourageant avant de porter son attention sur les touches face à lui.

_I think you're pretty_  
><em>Without any makeup on <em>  
><em>I think you're funny <em>  
><em>When you tell the punchline wrong <em>  
><em>I knew you got me <em>  
><em>When you let your walls come down, down <em>

_Before you met me_  
><em> I was alright, but things<em>  
><em> Were kinda heavy <em>  
><em>You brought me to life <em>  
><em>Now every February <em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine <em>

_Let's just talk all through the night _  
><em>There's no need to rush <em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die <em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever <em>

_You make me feel _  
><em>Like I'm living a <em>  
><em>Teenage dream <em>  
><em>The way you turn me on <em>  
><em>I can't sleep <em>  
><em>Let's run away and <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Kurt ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant toute la chanson. Il sentait son cœur battre trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il sentait son monde se teinter d'une multitude de couleurs. Son corps entier frissonnait, laissant s'échapper toutes les inhibitions qu'il avait endurées ces derniers mois.

_My heart stops _  
><em>When you look at me <em>  
><em>Just one touch <em>  
><em>Now baby I believe <em>  
><em>This is real <em>  
><em>So take a chance and <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back, <em>  
><em>Don't ever look back <em>

_When you're around me, _  
><em>Life's like a movie scene <em>  
><em>I wasn't happy, <em>  
><em>Until you became my king <em>  
><em>I finally found you, <em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em> I'm complete<em>

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même si la chanson n'était pas de lui, Blaine avait simplement réussi à se l'approprier en modifiant légèrement les paroles et en la transformant en un piano voix. Kurt était persuadé qu'après cette prestation, il ne pourrait plus jamais écouter la version de Katy Perry.

__You make me feel _  
><em>Like I'm living a <em>  
><em>Teenage dream <em>_

La chanson se termina et Blaine se tourna vers Kurt. Il n'avait pas osé le regarder pendant qu'il chantait de peur de ne plus être capable de continuer. Son cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine tellement il cognait fort. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge commençait à se serrer. Il venait juste de mettre ses sentiments à découvert. Il venait juste d'avouer à son meilleur ami, à la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et s'il le rejetait ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées. Il sentit Kurt s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le tabouret faisant face au piano. Le côté droit de son corps entièrement collé au flanc gauche de Kurt.

« Kurt, je… »

Avant même que Blaine ne puisse continuer, Kurt posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

« Tu viens juste de me faire la plus belle des déclarations, je crois que c'est à mon tour de parler. »

Blaine lui sourit légèrement encore incertain sur ce que Kurt allait dire. Kurt se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face et il entrelaça sa main droite avec la main gauche du jeune homme. Il prit une profonde inspiration et comme il l'avait fait, quelques mois auparavant, il s'abandonna à Blaine, laissant ce qu'il ressentait réellement se transformer en mots.

« Blaine, quand j'étais enfant, je regardais les films Disney et je rêvais devant La Petite Sirène et Aladin. Mais je ne regardais pas comme les garçons de mon âge. Je ne voyais pas les combats et les duels. Je voyais l'héroïne obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, amoureuse de son prince comme si leur histoire était une évidence. Je la voyais abattre tous les obstacles par amour. »

Blaine sourit, faisant ses yeux se colorer de vert. Il comprenait ce dont Kurt parlait.

« Puis j'ai grandi et découvert que le monde ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un conte de fée, que l'amour ne triomphait pas toujours. Je me suis persuadé que je n'avais pas le droit à tout ça parce que je ne rêvais pas de secourir une princesse mais d'être sauvé par un prince… Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai croisé, enfin percuté, dans ce couloir. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Blaine s'accéléra.

« J'ai ressenti une telle attraction, une telle électricité… je ne sais pas si cela a du sens mais c'est en moi depuis ce jour. A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai la certitude que, cette fois-ci, qu'importe ce que le monde extérieur me fait endurer, j'aurai la force de lutter, la force de leur montrer que l'amour est le plus beau des langages. Et plus je te découvre Blaine, plus je tombe amoureux de toi. »

« J'aime la facilité avec laquelle tu me comprends sans même que je ne dise un mot. J'aime que tu aies confiance en moi et que tu n'aies pas peur de te livrer complètement à moi. J'aime ta voix et ton talent. J'aime que tu ne te considères pas doué avec les mots quand tu écris les plus belles chansons que j'ai pu entendre, quand tu sais si bien retranscrire ce que tu ressens. J'aime tes yeux et cette couleur si unique qui les caractérise. »

« J'aime que tu aies enfin le courage de t'autoriser à être heureux. J'aime être celui vers qui tu te tournes, qu'importe que tu sois triste ou le plus heureux au monde. J'aime ton sourire et plus encore le son qui s'échappe de toi quand tu éclates de rire. J'aime que l'on ait autant de choses en commun et à la fois tant de choses qui nous différencient. »

Kurt laissa son autre main parcourir doucement la joue de Blaine, déposant une légère caresse du bout de son pouce.

« J'aime tes lèvres que j'ai eu si souvent envie d'embrasser. »

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Kurt se pencha légèrement en avant, son regard toujours dans celui de Blaine. Après un consentement silencieux, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Il savoura l'amour qui coulait dans ses veines et les myriades de sensations qui le parcouraient, espérant simplement provoquer la même chose chez Blaine.

Blaine l'embrassa avec plus de passion et Kurt sut. Oui, Blaine ressentait la même chose et ça le rendait incroyablement et bêtement heureux.

_I wasn't happy until you became my king…_

* * *

><p><em>Note : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. :)<br>_

_Les chansons utilisées sont :  
><em>

_- Is There Anybody Out There (Secondhand Serenade)  
>- Real World (Kris Allen)<br>- Teenage Dream (Version de Boyce Avenue)  
><em>


End file.
